Assassins and Mercenaries
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Deathstroke has done a lot of things, but being stuck in a different world? That's new. This "Night Raid" gave him interesting offer. He'll help for now. But if he is offered more than what they can give? Well, let's just say it's business. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I just wanted to give out a new idea**

 **Death stroke in akame ga kill.**

 **He will start out as good (but only there for the money) and later on goes back to his old ways.**

 **might find romance (though you don't have to)**

 **if anyone wants to use this idea they can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I just wanted to let people know I will not complete stories. However, I will at least give context to them. My grammar might stink so if anyone want to use the idea they can.**

Wade has done a lot of things. And I mean a LOT. But in a world that he is stuck in? That's new.

"Well, let's see how this goes" Wade said as a went to a city nearby.

All of this happened was dude to a contract he got masked man with no real info on him. He got the name "Ghost due to some getting in to killing the target and make it as if he wasn't even there. When Wade met him... Let's just say "Ghost" took up the name rather ell. It apperared as if he was transparent. The fight lasted longer than most of the fights he had. Wade saw a quick flash and his vision went black.

When he woke, he was in a field. It felt odd since he remember being in the city. When he woke up he scouted ahead to see soldiers. Wade saw a cavern, and what made it interesting was that they were carrying sword. Not a good day to be stranded.

Wade had most of his equipment but not a lot of ammo due to the fight.

He found an abandoned shack not to far from his location. He stored his weaponry there until he finds a better hideout. He only brought with him his side arm just in case. He knows he will need one thing in order to survive: information. So he head to a nearby city for supplies and make sure he will survive and get back to his old hideout.

That is where he is now in a city steal off civilian clothing to fit in and get information. While he traveled, something caught his single eye.

"Night Raid, huh?" Though Willson.

And thus, marks the beginning of finding this "group" and see if they give him a "bonus" of sorts... until he get off of this world.

 **Hello and I just wanted to let you know that I will not complete this story I just wanted to give out ideas to people who do not know what to write. So if anyone want to use it, they can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and I just wanted to let you to let other people know they can use this story. I am good at giving out ideas but not telling them. My grammar is also not that good... so yeah. Spread the word if anyone wants to use it.**

Slade found his predicament... intereasting. On one hand, he would like to obtain as much info from this world as possible. On the other hand, he, oddly enough... wanted to see what this group has in stores. Maybe the group can give him a benifical profit? Maybe he could find their enemies and join them? He could even just double cross both of them when he is able to return to his home. Either way, money is what's most important to him. Thinking back he remembered some of his time in team 7, his family, and-

"No!" He mentally shouted, as he knows that opening old wounds won't get him anywhere. "I'll just go on a stakeout tonight and see what my options will be." He thought as he gets ready for tonight and see if he can find one of their members and take them to their boss. If not, well... they don't call him the Terminator for nothing.

As he was just about to leave, he bumps into someone. Wanting to know who it was he looked down and saw a boy with brown hair. He raised an eyebrow as for some unknown reason, it reminded him of Robin.

"What's next, am I going to find some alternative version of myself?" He thought. Awkwardly enough, Someone from a hidden base seneezed at that moment.

"Watch where your going kid" he said, as he already has enough of kids in his life time. "Sorry" he hastily replied, as he rushed out of there. Slade subconsciously thought he might see him again. Hope It does not come as he just wants to get back to his business as an assassin.

To bad he going to be reduced as a mercanary until then.

 **Hello and I just wanted to let you know I will not complete stories. All I wanted to do is give out ideas for people who seem to have trouble writing stories. If anyone wants to use the ideas I made I do not mind. Also if you check out my tag you can see other ideas I came up with. Give out these ideas to people who need them. Hope the concepts are good.**


End file.
